


I Fink I Love You

by BenvolioPontmercy



Category: Evil Genius - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadel debates if he has feelings for men, women, or both.  Characters copyright the wonderful Catherine Jinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fink I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this doesn't entirely fit into the book, but whatever. Pretend it does. Kudos, comment, bookmark!

Keep your head down. No matter what, just keep your head down. Nobody will even notice you’re here if you just keep—  
“Oof! Jesus—Gazo! Watch where you’re going!”  
“I’m sorry!” whined the man in the rubber suit. “But, I fink you might be in trouble. I saw a giant fish-man following us!”  
Cadel caught his breath. Could it be true? Had Prosper found him, and sent Vadi after him? He collapsed to his knees. He had been doing so well blending in! Why—  
“Wait. No. Nevermind. Sorry about that, it’s just a really fat lady with a beard. Jesus, lady, try shaving! You look like you have gills!”  
Cadel hissed through his teeth. “You are an idiot. A fucking idiot. What are you even doing here, Gazo?!”  
Through the protective suit, Cadel could see Gazo’s eyes get teary. “I-I’m sorry,” said Gazo. “I just didn’t want you getting hurt! You’ve been sneaking around lately, and I know it’s dangerous. The thought of you getting hurt was killing me, so I decided to follow you. Please don’t hate me.”  
Cadel sighed and looked into Gazo’s eyes. He had been growing fonder of the dopey man every day. He wasn’t much to look at—especially in that damned rubber suit—but, oh lord, his eyes. They were so pleading, and could only be described as gray. Cadel was always told how large and persuasive his eyes were, but the people who said this had obviously never seen Gazo.  
With a start, Gazo grabbed Cadel’s hand and pulled him to the ground. “Sorry,” he said, blushing. “Didn’t want nobody to see us. What’re you doing here, anyway? Whatever it is, I don’t fink you should be. Mr. Roth wouldn’t approve of you wandering around by yourself.”  
“Relax, Gazo. I’m just getting parts for a new disguise.”  
“Oh. Well that explains why you’re in the women’s clothing section. Why were you sneaking around?”  
“Gazo, I’m a 15 year old boy in a women’s clothing store. What do you think people are going to assume?”  
“That you’re gay? Not that—that’s—bad—or nothing—if you are!” He was blushing even worse than before.  
Cadel raised his eyebrows. He had never thought of the possibility of his being homosexual. He supposed being gay would explain why he hadn’t any feelings for girls. As much as he appreciated his time with Sonja, he never saw it as more than a tremendous respect for her. And looking into those gray eyes…  
“C-Cadel? Is something wrong?”  
“What? Oh. No, nothing’s wrong. Nevermind. Listen, we might not be seeing each other for a while. There’s something I really need to do.”  
Gazo nodded. “I understand. You need to go after Thaddeus?”  
Maybe Gazo wasn’t as stupid as he seemed. Cadel nodded and gave his friend a quick smile. “Yeah.”  
Gazo smiled and nodded too. He stood up and walked away, his suit squeaking after him. By then, all the shoppers in the store were staring at Gazo.  
Cadel wanted to scream. His new “crush” would only get in his way when he was confronting Thaddeus, yet he never wanted the feelings to go away.


End file.
